


A Twisted Reality

by nakkacchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Haikyuu!! x Tokyo Ghoul crossover, Loss, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkacchii/pseuds/nakkacchii
Summary: A white beam of light flashed over the window and was gone instantly. Both your eyes widened to the sound of large tanks coming fast towards the house. Kageyama growled as your eyes cried to the sounds of orders from CCG workers be shouted."Find him and exterminate him!""Don't be afraid, he's almost dead!""Kill anyone else who looks suspicious!""You idiot, go!" Kageyama seethed. "Don't be an idiot and-""If you eat, would you be able to save us?" you interjected, quiet as a mouse in all the chaos.





	A Twisted Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out the reader on my Tumblr for requesting such a bad ass scenario!

“Tobio, Tobio! Please, Tobio, wake up!” you begged as a waterfall of tears ran down your face.

Kageyama mumbled noise back to you, nothing coherent. You cupped his smooth cheek and gasp to feel it becoming colder with each second passing. Even with the amount of blood on his body, Kageyama was as cold as the snow falling outside.

"Tobio, please, don't leave me! Please wake up!" you cried out, pressing his body closer to yours.

Slowly, Kageyama's kagune slid off your shoulders and loudly dropped to the wooden floor. As you watched Kageyama's kagune fall parallel from his shoulder blade, your eyes widened to the sight on your shoulders. Blood. Dark red blood had drenched your clothes and skin. Your grip on Kageyama tightened but had become shaky. The blood had come from him, from his kagune. It left you paralyzed with the question of whether it was his own or someone else's.

"____," Kageyama gasped weakly.

"Tobio, Tobio! It's gonna be okay, just-"

"Run," Kageyama hissed, his teeth bearing.

"What? Why-"

Kageyama's frosty hand cupped over yours then quickly enveloped it. He was shaking. Your mouth gaped over and over again until you felt Kageyama's tears slide against your hand.

"They followed me," Kageyama coughed.

Your breath was stuck in your throat. Your eyes widened with your vision going blurry around Kageyama. He was in so much pain, but his eyes screamed of fear. For you.

"They followed you?"

"Yes. Don't be an idiot and-" Kageyama stopped once your forehead met his. He was weak. He couldn't protect you if the CCG found him here. And if they discovered you had been protecting him, they would exterminate the both of you.

You didn't deserve to die because of what he was.

A white beam of light flashed over the window and was gone instantly. Both your eyes widened to the sound of large tanks coming fast towards the house. Kageyama growled as your eyes cried to the sounds of orders from CCG workers be shouted.

_ "Find him and exterminate him!" _

_ "Don't be afraid, he's almost dead!" _

_ "Kill anyone else who looks suspicious!" _

"You idiot, go!" Kageyama seethed. "Don't be an idiot and-"

"If you eat, would you be able to save us?" you interjected, quiet as a mouse in all the chaos.

Kageyama's ears went silent then repeated those words your sweet, small voice said. It was all he heard for what felt like an hour. He slowly shook his head then as you smiled, Kageyama shook like a bobble head.

"____, no, I won't! Are you stupid?! What if I can't stop?! I can't-"

"Tobio, please. I can't lose you. Eat as much as you need just for us to run away," you insisted with a sad smile. You were desperate, he could see that. Kageyama felt your fear in his own as your fingers intertwined together.

Suddenly, a burning sensation grew in his stomach, causing him to vomit. Kageyama coughed over and over to his side. There was a puddle of blood next to the both of you now. As Kageyama wiped his mouth weakly, you swiftly turned him to face you.

"Tobio, please, I can't watch you die!" you begged.

"And I can't eat you!"

A crash came from outside. They were breaking into houses. They were only a few houses away now.

"Tobio, just-"

"I won't do it, _____, I love you too much to-"

With the next word cut off by your shoulder, Kageyama's teeth had grazed your skin, just enough of a scratch. Kageyama tried to pull out of your hold. It was enough to get him away for a second but he was too weak. You pulled him into your shoulder again with a gasp, this time holding, no, pushing his head hard enough for his teeth to sink into your skin. His eyes shut tight as if trying to deny the blood against his teeth. You whimpered to the impact but held in the scream you wanted to release. This was for the both of you, especially Kageyama. So he could live.

Kageyama continued to shut his teeth and fight back on your hold. But his strength was deteriorating faster than expected. It was impossible for him to pull back before he could taste your blood. He could feel is slipping against his teeth and making into his gums. The smell... It was sweet, tempting. It made his mouth water but his eyes cried to know it was you.

He was scared. He remembered how delicious you looked when he first laid eyes on you. The fear in your eyes when he hovered over your scratched up body sounded like your whimpers now, making his spine tingle with excitement. Kageyama's fear was dimming and his hunger becoming apparent.

You cried to feel Kageyama release you as he panted hungrily. The beat of the CCG soldiers running against the frozen grass and roads were getting closer. They had to be just next door. But Kageyama had forgotten all about them. All he wanted was the fresh, red meat in front of his eyes. Just a few drops of blood against his gums made him able to sit up with his own strength. Kageyama's hands gripped your body possessively.

Before Kageyama launched his teeth into your muscles, your hand cupped his face and brought his cheek to yours. The hunger in his eyes had been replaced with his conscious mind.

"I love you so much, Tobio," you whispered into his ear weakly.

Your shriek-like scream echoed throughout the neighborhood as Kageyama took his first bite. You quickly cupped your hand over your mouth, but it was too late. Your eyes shut tight to feel Kageyama pull back with so much force the mouthful of meat from your left shoulder. Your head was light, but you screamed into Kageyama's shoulder as he bit deep into your muscles again.

"There, in that house! He has someone over there!"

Kageyama’s growls became louder with the two more bites he took. Your body was covered in hot sweat but the muscles that blended from your missing shoulder felt the freezing winter air blow over it. This was for you two to live but you wanted it to be over. The grip you had on Kageyama’s shirt had dropped to his legs as you panted weakly.

It hurt so much. It felt like your arm was ready to fall off from your body. The more you tried to move your neck, it felt as though a fountain had seeped out of you. It was terrible. No matter how much you leaned against Kageyama, you just felt your head was ready to fall to the ground. You were tired.

A loud bang erupted through your front door. It didn't sound like a simple kick either. It sounded like a snake had launched itself through the door then back.

It was a special investigator. He had a quinque.

Kageyama lifted you with an arm underneath your knees and back, your head drowsily leaning against his shoulder. You blinked to see Kageyama’s eyes had become black around the red pupils. Everything was blurry but you could see his fiery kagune blaze in the room.

“You're not taking her,” a deep voice announced.

Other CCG investigators followed behind him in the doorway, readying their guns towards Kageyama. Kageyama just stared at your tired eyes, fighting to stay open. Your breathing was slow, almost gasps. His eyebrow furrowed with anger. Kageyama blinked away angry tears before cursing himself.

Kageyama feared he wouldn't be able to control himself. And just when he was conscious of his actions, you were about to die. Because of him.

“Leave the girl,” the special class demanded as he pointed his quinque at Kageyama.

You looked over Kageyama’s toned shoulders to see the weapon. It was a scythe with skin like Kageyama’s kagune. Only it wasn't a fiery beautiful shield like Kageyama’s. It was firm, tan skin with the strange dark holes on each scale. It looked as if the scythe could take apart like a whip.

Kageyama turned his head to meet eyes with the special class investigator. Their eyes squinted with despise for each other. Kageyama’s black and red eyes burned with fire as the special class investigator’s small squinted brown eyes had burned red. You could see the anger in his eyes burn under the hood from his white trench coat.

Before your eyes blinked, you could see pink underneath the white hood and feel the frosty winter air against your exposed bleeding shoulder.

It was the last thing you remembered.

~

The bed was uncomfortable. It felt like it was stuffed with used tissues. When you shifted your legs underneath the thin cold cotton sheet, you could hear the insides of the mattress crumple. You were more uncomfortable than the time Kageyama had you sleep at his old apartment to hide for awhile.

_ Kageyama. _

You gasped loudly as your body shot up, sweaty.

“Ah! Oh my-” your shoulder burned. It didn't subside when you clasped onto it, it only burned more. You screamed to feel your left shoulder wasn't even but the pain was excruciating. The meat underneath your hand felt as though there were different layers.

“Woah, Woah, hey, it's okay,” a faintly familiar voice said.

You peeked up as you panted to find a pink haired man standing next to your bed. He was cautious. Both of his hands hovered over your body as if you were a sand castle trying to stay its figure in a windstorm.

“It burns, it really burns,” you gasped. You cowered into your body but you knew it was no use. The screams of agony in your shoulder wouldn't subside.

“Take this,” the man ordered. Two white pills were in his hand next to a clear cup of water. Without any hesitation, you snatched the pills from his hand and gulped down every ounce of water from the cup. “The doctor said this would be your medicine. Two pills any time the pain was unbearable.

You wiped your mouth and placed the cup onto the tray in front of you. The pain was still there but it was actually subsiding. Whatever the medicine was, it worked miraculously fast.

“Thank you… Uhm-”

“Oh sorry. I’m Hanamaki Takahiro,” Hanamaki greeted with a handout.

“Oh, hello Hanamaki-san, I’m…” As you held your hand out, it was hard to miss the blood painted all over it. You looked over your shoulder.

The rigid bumps of your bitten shoulder could be seen right through your bloodied bandages and teal green hospital top. Your mouth gaped over and over to try and scream. Your left shoulder was missing. You could tell even without looking at it, you could feel it.

“____-san, you'll be okay, it'll be okay,” Hanamaki reassured as he placed a hand on your arm.

“I-I-I’m bleeding still! I’m bleeding!” you spluttered, tears falling fast.

“I already called a nurse! It’ll be okay! Just look at me, don't look at the arm,” Hanamaki insisted. He sat down in the chair he scooted closer.

He was eye level now. You could tell how much you were shaking from the way Hanamaki looked at you. He wasn't moving a muscle but his body couldn't stop trembling. It took you a minute to realize it was your own body shaking.

Hanamaki placed a hand on your arm that hovered over your shoulder. He didn't try to put it down or pull you in, he just held your arm. Slowly, you began to calm down and stop shaking. Your whimpers were still audible.

“Hanamaki-san, I have the change of clothes and bandages,” a nurse panted as she came into the room. Both you and Hanamaki turned to her, his gentle hold on your arm unwavering. It felt familiar. “Could you step out while I change ____-san’s bandages and shirt please?”

“Yes, I can-”

“Wait!” you called out. The pink hair. You remembered. “You were there. You were the ghoul investigator at my house, right?”

Hanamaki and the nurse met each other's eyes. The nurse was concerned but Hanamaki looked… Stern. He was so sure. Hanamaki looked to you with a bit softer eyes. “Yes, that was me.”

“Why are you here?”

“I came to check on you after that ghoul kidnapped you. I needed to ask you some-”

“Please, her blood is still leaking out!” Just then mention of blood made your heart stop. “Hanamaki-san, I need you to leave so I can-”

“I understand, please excuse me,” Hanamaki bowed his head before he walked out.

The white trench coat barely touched the ground but it blew past him as he walked away. Your eyes widened to see a silver briefcase as he turned into the hallway.

Kageyama wasn't here. Your mind scattered to different possibilities as the nurse changed your shirt. You thought of every outcome that could besides the one you didn't want. He got away and had dropped you on accident. Kageyama fought them off as best as he could until the two of you ran away. He must have noticed your shoulder and took you to a hospital out of guilt and once the nurses found you, they called the CCG. Kageyama could have also used you as leverage to get away and ask if the CCG take you to the hospital. Any of those would be better than-

“We killed the ghoul that kidnapped you, ____-san,” Hanamaki announced bluntly.

It was silent in the room. The nurse had been long gone and Hanamaki just entered the room. You were quiet so he decided to get straight to the point.

“Oh…” you replied quietly. It was all you could say. Your mind was blank.

“____-san, did you know the ghoul?” Hanamaki asked as he sat in his chair. He smelled like cigarettes.

You wanted to scream every answer at this man who killed Kageyama. You wanted his ears to bleed as you shrieked the answers and punched him. And then you remembered Kageyama’s words.

_ If you're ever going to be questioned by those CCG bastards about me, lie. I don't care your reasons, you idiot, but lie. I don't want you to die because of me. _

At the time you promised you would lie. But as Hanamaki Takahiro, the man who killed your lover, stood before you, you wanted to punch him, slit every part of his body, or kick him out every window for every answer you could give him.

“____-san, did you know the ghoul that kidnapped you?”

_ His name is Kageyama Tobio. I loved him. _ “No. Not until he showed his face.”

“Did he follow you home?”

_ He lived with me. I kept him safe, away from you and your people.  _ “Yes. It was late. I didn't notice him until I was at my front door.”

“Did you have any idea where he came from? Before you saw him?”

_ Kageyama was running away. He was badly injured by you.  _ “No. It happened too fast.”

Hanamaki paused. He was examining you, trying to find a lie in your words. But when your empty eyes met him, he flinched.

“That’s all for today, ____-san,” Hanamaki concluded. The door opened as another investigator came in. He was blonde with two black strips of black wrapping around his head. “Because of who the ghoul was, we believe his gang will come here and try to attack you. I will be leaving you, but this is my partner Kyoutani Kentarou. We will be protecting you until we believe you are safe.”

Kyoutani bowed his head with a pout. He seemed mean. But you didn't care. You didn't have a word for him. If he was Hanamaki’s partner, he must have aided in Kageyama’s murder.

“I will be back later, ____-san. If you need anything, Kyoutani will be here,” Hanamaki informed with a small smile. His smile was crooked. A familiar smile flashed in your mind. As fast as it invaded your mind, you blinked it away, frightened. “Are you okay, ____-san?”

“Y-Yes, sorry. I just… I was just thinking of the ghoul… It was…” you trailed off, trying to hold back tears. If you cried, they would know. You held onto your arm, remembering Kageyama’s touch. “I just remembered how cold the ghoul’s hands were when he touched me.”

Hanamaki’s smile faltered but quickly came back when you looked at him again. “Don't worry, ____-san. We’ll protect you from every ghoul, so you can forget this painful memory.”

Before you could speak, Hanamaki and Kyoutani bowed their heads and were out the door.

The halls were filled with nurses and doctors, talking about every patient. No one dared to meet their eyes. Even Kyoutani could feel the anger seethe out of Hanamaki’s body.

“Was it okay for you to lie to her?” Kyoutani huffed as he stopped in his steps.

Hanamaki stopped. He didn't turn to Kyoutani. If he saw the worry in his face, Hanamaki would lose it.

“She doesn’t need to know. All I care about is protecting her. I owe that to Matsukawa,” Hanamaki sighed.

“...she looks like him,” Kyoutani scoffed. His emotions were on a rollercoaster. Remorse. Anger. Guilt. Nostalgia. Confusion.

Matsukawa’s smirk flashed to both their minds. They wondered if you looked like him if you smirked as well.

“Yeah, she just doesn't have bushy eyebrows,” Hanamaki chuckled. Kyoutani was surprised by the comment. But it made him relieved.

Hanamaki turned to Kyoutani with a smile. “Watch her for me until I get back, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Kyoutani answered as he bowed.

~

The halls spiraled deeper and the air felt darker and heavier with each step Hanamaki took. Every locked up ghoul he passed stared at him with despise and insanity. He ignored every one of them with ease. Cochlea was a ghoul detention center, but for the ghouls captured and turned into here, it was hell. Hanamaki didn't care for them or their agony in hell. Hanamaki’ only thought of the ghoul that was just a few more steps away. As if he hadn’t taken enough steps to get to the fourth floor.

“Here we are, Hanamaki,” Mizoguchi announced as he looked back to Hanamaki.

“Thank you, Mizoguchi-san,” Hanamaki bowed.

“Drop the ‘san’ already. We're past the teacher-student relationship. And I already work in a hell hole, I need some relief from this place when you visit. It's the least you could do by capturing this bastard,” Ukai boasted with a light elbow nudge. He really was so nonchalant to be working in the most feared places for humans.

Hanamaki couldn't help but smile a bit. “It's hard to believe you could laugh with this ghoul is in here.”

“I know you're strong, Hanamaki, but don’t forget you who taught you everything,” Mizoguchi smiled from ear to ear.

Both Hanamaki and Mizoguchi shared a small laugh. Slowly, Mizoguchi’s laugh trailed off as his eyes lay on the door again. Hanamaki could see the anger transition to sorrow.

“Are you sure you're going to be okay in there, Hanamaki?” Mizoguchi faltered.

Hanamaki nodded. “I’ve been ready for this for too long.”

“Okay, just... be careful in there,” Mizoguchi earned as he opened the door.

Hanamaki nodded before he entered the room. It was dark except for the other end of it. A clear glass with white lights bleeding through it. A man with head hung low in a steel chair with his arms right behind it sat behind the glass. There was another chair, a more comfortable one, placed on the other side of the glass, on Hanamaki’s side of the room. The room echoed of Hanamaki’s dress shoes tapping against the tile floor, but the man on the other side didn't move an inch to the sounds.

The man on the other side of the glass was dressed in Cochlea’s prison uniform. They looked like nurse scrubs, except the material looked sturdy like something for sandbags. And they were less colorful, the top and pants were white.

Hanamaki stood in front of the chair. His aggravation forbids from sitting. There was adrenaline rushing throughout his blood and bones, Hanamaki just wanted to make the ghoul in front of him bleed to death. It was lucky for either of them the glass was a barrier.

“Ghoul, wake up,” Hanamaki ordered.

No movement. The black haired ghoul continues to hang his head low.

Hanamaki punched the glass. “Wake up, Kageyama Tobio!”

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “Shut up.”

Hanamaki’s eyebrows furrowed. How dare this ghoul order him around. As if he hadn't done enough to him as if he hadn't damaged his life enough. Hanamaki loathed Kageyama with everything in his body.

“Look up, King of Ghouls!” Hanamaki barked.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and his teeth ground against each other.

“Don't call me that!” Kageyama roared as he threw his chest against the glass.

Hanamaki didn't move. Kageyama hissed out every breath as his chest bobbed up and down against the glass. His eyes were black and red again, a sight Hanamaki was used to. But to see Kageyama’s, he couldn't help but punch the glass where they were.

Startled, Kageyama fell back, his butt hitting the floor and knocking the chair over. “You fucking-”

“Get up. You need to answer these questions I have for you so I can go,” Hanamaki demanded as he pulled a manila envelope from inside his trench coat.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow to see small white pieces of paper in Hanamaki's hand. Except they weren't matte like paper, they had a slight gloss to them. Like pictures.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama huffed as he frowned.

“You don't get to ask questions. Now get up and answer mine,” Hanamaki commanded.

Their eyes burned into each other, testing the authority. Kageyama searched throughout his mind for answers to questions he was stuck with.

Why would special class investigator Hanamaki Takahiro keep him alive? He had been trying to kill Kageyama for five years. They were both really young back then, around 19 and 20. Kageyama doesn't know how he became the number one target on Hanamaki’s blacklist, but it had been going on for too long. Five years was a long time for someone’s hatred to live. Too long for Hanamaki to let Kageyama live.

Were you in a safe place or did the CCG find out about your relationship? That could be a reason Kageyama’s here. Use you as leverage for some end goal the CCG has.

Except, Kageyama doesn't know of any plans the CCG has to have  _ him _ around. So it let to a bigger question. Bigger than just you, Kageyama, and Hanamaki.

Was this Hanamaki’s or the CCG’s plan to keep the King of Ghouls locked up?

Hanamaki slapped a picture against the glass to Kageyama, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kageyama stared at the picture with a frown. He couldn't get a clear view so he stood up and kicked the chair back to its feet before sitting in it.

It was a picture of a teenager. Maybe around 17 to 19 years old. He had chestnut brown hair, long enough for bangs. His smile seemed like those pop stars that could swoon any girl that looked his way.

Hanamaki took the picture back and slapped a new picture. It was another teenage boy, shorter and more buff than the last boy. This one had dark spiky hair as well. He had a natural pout, looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, ghoul or human. Kageyama pouted as he tried to figure out Hanamaki’s game.

The spiky dark haired boy was replaced with another teenager, taller than last two boys. They all looked the same age though. Somehow, as Kageyama stared at the small smile of his man, his heart felt heavy. He reminded Kageyama of you, except he couldn't understand why. Maybe the eyes. His eyebrows were bushy, they were the bushiest eyebrows Kageyama had ever seen. The man’s hair was curly as ever too.

Hanamaki took the picture down and stared at Kageyama. Waiting. Kageyama raised an eyebrow to this silent test, trying to find its purpose. It was then that Kageyama noticed another picture in Hanamaki’s other hand.

“What of them?” Kageyama spat.

Hanamaki bit down on his teeth. “Where are they?”

“Huh? How should I know? I’ve never-”

“Where are they?!” Hanamaki yelled deeply.

“I don't know, I don't even know who those people are!” Kageyama growled back.

“You better think hard! Your gang fought another group of ghouls in the same area they went missing five years ago! I don't believe in coincidences so tell me. Where the hell are they?” Hanamaki hissed as he leaned closer to the glass.

Kageyama blinked. “Are they your friends?”

Hanamaki tightened his fist.

“...You think I’m responsible for their death. You think I killed them. I didn't-”

“No, you kidnapped them like you kidnapped the girl earlier!”

“Kidnapped?! I wasn't-”

“Their bodies were never found! All the blood on the scene belonged to you bastard ghouls, so tell me! Where are they?!”

“I don't know any of them! The others I fought with weren't my friends either, so-”

“You don't have friends!” Hanamaki interjected as he slammed his shaking fist against the glass. “Ghouls don't believe in such a relationship! It's disgusting to think you could even think you monsters are capable of a human relationship.”

Kageyama flexed his muscles with anger running through them. “Human? Who are you to say a friendship is human?! I’m a monster for surviving in this world by eating?  _ You’re _ the monster! You and the damn CCG have killed ghouls who were my friends!”

“And you've taken my friends!” Hanamaki countered.

“I told you, I don't know-”

Hanamaki abruptly stood up and looked down at Kageyama, his jaw clenched. The other picture in his hand, the one he hadn't shown Kageyama was about to be crumpled in his hand if he didn't control his anger. Hanamaki turned around and began to walk out the room, his head pounding. It would be easy. He had his quinque. If Kageyama wasn't going to tell him where his friends were, Hanamaki could just kill him and find them himself. Kageyama’s death was more than due for Hanamaki’s friends.

A few steps before Hanamaki would leave the room, he stopped. Kageyama met Hanamaki’s as he turned.

“Oikawa Toruu. Iwaizumi Hajime. And Matsukawa Issei,” Hanamaki’s thunderous voice echoed throughout the room. “Remember them if you want to get out of here. Alive.”

Kageyama scoffed. “Alive? You're full of…” Kageyama’s heart stopped with a loud thud as he replayed the names in his head. “Matsu… Kawa?”

Hanamaki’s eyes widened with rage and surprise. He stomped his way back to the glass right before kicking the wall underneath it.

“You do know something! Tell me!” Hanamaki thundered.

Kageyama shook his head. Slowly. Then he let it hang low, just like it was when Hanamaki first walked into the room. “Matsukawa… That was… That was the girl's last name, right?”

“The girl… You know her?” Hanamaki asked more calmly. He backed away from the glass and stood straighter. If there were any clues, Kageyama seemed he would falter and show them now.

He shook his head. “Before I bit into her, I saw the degrees on the wall. That was her name, right?” Kageyama lied. He tightened his fists as he remembered what he had done to you. He ate too much and he was disgusted with himself to do that to you.

Hanamaki looked and looked for any signs. Kageyama was still as if the guilt was eating him up. As if he was guilty of preying on humans. Hanamaki scoffed. But if he was feeling guilty…

Kageyama looked up to Hanamaki close to the glass, another picture slammed against it. Kageyama’s eyes widened.

It was you, but much younger than now. Probably eight years younger. And your arms were wrapped around the bushy eyebrowed man's neck, smiling with each other, your cheeks against each other.

“This was Matsukawa Issei. And this was the woman you ate earlier, his sister,” Hanamaki stated.

Your laugh. Your smile. Your touch. Kageyama longed for it. He missed you. He needed you. He was in love with you.

Would you still be if you found out Kageyama was the reason your brother went missing?

“Remember what happened that night of the fight your ghouls fought the other ones. I owe my friend to at least let his sister know where he went missing these past five years,” Hanamaki demanded as he slipped your picture along with the others in his trench coat.

Kageyama’s head snapped up as he heard Hanamaki’s shoes click against the tile. “She’s alive? Hanamaki! She’s alive?!”

Hanamaki stopped in his steps, letting the silence eat Kageyama. He doesn't remember. Kageyama remembers running away from the fight but Hanamaki was too fast. He caught up to you two in seconds, but far enough away from the other CCG investigators. With you in his hands, Kageyama couldn't fight as well. Hanamaki was good, and that time he was better. Just enough to knock Kageyama out and to knock you out of his hold. When Kageyama woke up, he was bound to a chair with metal chains in this insanity room. Only a clear glass in front of him with few Cochlea workers with guns giving him food or just to curse his existence. It had been days since Kageyama awoke in this hell.

Days full of worry about you.

The silence was prolonged. Kageyama knew Hanamaki was either doing this to test Kageyama or he was full of emotion for his friends sister. You clearly looked like a target, now that Kageyama was tied to you and that Matsukawa’s disappearance. He had to remain calm, Kageyama couldn't let his anger and impatience get to you. But no matter how hard he clenched his fists, but down his lip, and placed his black bangs in front of his eyes so the anger wouldn't show, Hanamaki took years to answer.

Soon, Hanamaki slowly turned to meet Kageyama’s.

“She bled out and died before we could get to the hospital.”

Kageyama could only see white once Hanamaki slammed the door behind him.


End file.
